


Parallel Lines

by eunbeagles



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Disbandment, F/F, Love, datzu, other twice members are mentioned, post-disbandment, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunbeagles/pseuds/eunbeagles
Summary: "We were like a set of parallel lines, we never meet."
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Kim Dahyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Parallel Lines

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!

It was crowded in front of the tv station. Reporters, cameraman and fansites were waiting for a certain someone to get off the black car. As the famous actress set a foot on the ground, the cameras started flashing, the clicking sound was no joke and her bodyguard had no choice but to shove everyone off to make way for the aphrodite's favourite.

The Taiwanese beauty still hasn't faded away, even though she's in her early thirties. Her long hair cascaded down her shoulder, her white dress covering her body down to her thighs and her slightly tanned skin was glowing.

"So here we have our guest for today, the top actress, Chou Tzuyu!" the emcee introduced, which is not needed because the whole nation knew the korean star.

"Hello, my name is Tzuyu. Please take care of me well."

"Even though her idol days were long ago, you still behave like one!" Yoo Jaesuk praised the tall girl for her attitude.

The show went on for hours, talking about her latest drama. Yoo Jaesuk was a friendly emcee so Tzuyu was comfortable around him. Regardless, Tzuyu felt something weird instilled in her. She still looked for Dahyun amongst the crowd. But she wasn't there.

The camera stopped rolling, the slate was clapped, indicating the recording has ended.

She wanted nothing more than going back home and roll on her comfy bed. Her guards escorted her to the car, and at the exact momet Tzuyu stepped out of the main entrace, Dahyunwalked into the building.

People would have expected any interaction from the two ex-bandmates, but there wasn't. Just a quick steal of glance and both got back to their own business.

But Tzuyu couldn't get the image of Dahyun out of her head. The older were still the same hyper tofu back in their idol days. Her smile brightens up the whole building, but most importantly it brightens up Tzuyu's day.

_"Maybe someday things will be back in place again." Tzuyu thought._

***

Dahyun took a deep breath, before stepping into the restaurant. They had to attend a dinner with JYP for some reason that was kept as a secret from the nine of them.

The eight other girls were still pretty, prettier if you may ask. But her eyes drifted to the tallest, who was already staring at her. But the youngest were quick to avert her gaze, faking a conversation with Chaeyoung.

The pale girl took a seat next to the oldest, far from the Taiwanese.

"So you guys must be curious about why did I call you for a dinner." the producer began his speech, earning a synchronized nod from the girls, except for one.

"It's actually Tzuyu who called for this meetup, so we'll have her announce the news."

The Taiwanese sat up straight, clearing her throat as she put down her cutleries. All eyes were directed at her, want it or not, she had to say this.

"Guys, I'm leaving this company." the girl announced.

"Suddenly?" Chaeyoung voiced out.

"No, not suddenly Chaengie. I've been thinking it over for a long time." Tzuyu explained.

"But, why?" Nayeon spoke her curiosity out. There got to be a reason she is leaving the company.

"I'm quitting as an artist." that was it. The answer that left everyone in awe.

A series of 'why' left from her ex bandmates mouth, but as usual, Tzuyu's answers will always be smart.

"I have my own reason for every decision I make. I would deeply appreciate if you don't ask further." the taiwanese shot a quick smile to everyone sitting on the table, her eyes stopped at a certain pale girl who had her eyes glued to the empty plate.

"To PD-nim, thank you. If it wasn't for you, I won't be here today.", she bowed at the producer, who she had treated as her father.

She faced the members "Thank you for all your hardwork. The help you gave me, the spirit you channeled into me, the words that relieves me and the time we spent together. Words are so weak to express my gratitude, it had been over 10 years since we first met each other yet you guys never changed. I love you guys, keep working hard on your career. I'll support you from afar." her final goodbye ended like that.

Nayeon was first to hug her, followed by Jeongyeon, Jihyo, Mina, Sana, Momo, Chaeyoung and lastly, Dahyun. But the hug with Dahyun didn't last more than three seconds as the older quickly backed away.

The members were sobbing, except for Dahyun who was zoning out. Not knowing how to react.

The scene was cut off when the producer reminded the taiwanese.

"Tzuyu-ah, your flight is in less than 3 hours.", and that's when it hits Dahyun. The one she loves isn't going to live in the same country as herself again.

"I want to send you off!", Chaeyoung offered, followed by 'me too!', from all the members, except for Dahyun who was quiet.

"Dahyun, aren't you coming with us?", Tzuyu asked, her eyes were looking sad, a glint of hope for the older to say yes.

"I have to go record a variety program, I'm sorry.", Dahyun apologised as her heart breaks into two. Her lover is going to Taiwan and she can't even send her off.

"Oh, it's okay.", her voice was melancholic.

"Goodbye, take care Tzuyu-ah.", Dahyun bids as she walked out of the restaurant, dashing off to her car. Leaving Tzuyu and the others dumbfounded.

_"Our timing never matched." Dahyun monologued._

***

It has been 5 years since Tzuyu quit making public appearances. 5 years of not meeting her ex bandmates. Tzuyu herself admitted, she was always the one who avoided any possible meetups. She wanted her first tv appearance as a surprise to everyone.

She walked in to the studio, the show will be broadcasted throughout all Asia. People had been informed about a very special guest that no one would want to miss out.

"Our very special guest for today, after 5 years of hiatus, please welcome, CHOU TZUYU!" Darren Wang invited the guest in.

The viewers rating suddenly rose due to the unexpected guest.

"Hello, I'm Chou Tzuyu. Nice to see you again." she looked at the camera, smiling which revealed her cute dimple.

The interview goes on, Darren asked about her wellbeing and how does it feel like taking a break from the public.

"I heard you prepared something for your first appearance after 5 years."

"Yes, yes."

"Can you show us before we end the show?"

"Of course."

She made her way to the piano, sitting on the seat. She closed her eyes, getting the feels before opened it back.

Her fingers were ready on the keys, and so she started playing Reminiscent by Yiruma. Her skills weren't nearly as good as Dahyun, but for someone who learned piano in her thirties, she sure is good.She pressed the last keys and leaned in to the microphone attached.

"I dedicate this to the person who said 'wo ai ni' to me when we first met because that was the only Mandarin she knew.", Tzuyu paused for a bit, but continued her message.

"Meeting you were God's biggest gift to me, a million prayers won't pay Him back." the staff, Darren Wang were silenced seeing Tzuyu tried so hard to hold her tears back.

"But after our disbandment we grew apart. It felt odd because it was just us two, while the other girls were still close as ever."

"We were like a set of parallel lines, we never meet."

"I learnt piano just for you to hear, it's hard because you weren't there to help me." Tzuyu smiled weakly.

"I hope you can hear me from up there. I know the heaven's choir is much more melodious but, please accept this humble piano cover, from someone who loved you but too afraid to confront you when you were alive" the atmosphere at the studio was heavy for a moment.

"Wo ai ni, Dahyun." Tzuyu added.


End file.
